1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a barbell for a bench press and, more particularly, to a safety cable secured barbell that comprises both a hollow portion and expandable disc-bladders which are weight adjustable by means of a utilization of varying levels of liquid supplied from a liquid tank system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The bench press is a form of weightlifting which primarily focuses on the development of the pectoral or chest muscles. A lifter lies on his/her back on a bench while pushing up and lowering down a weighted bar directly above the chest While the exercise is primarily intended for the development of the chest or pectoral muscles, it also helps develop the anterior deltoids, serratus anterior, coracobrachialis, as well as the triceps.
A barbell bench press starting position is to be lying on a bench with the shoulder blades pinched together to avoid recruiting the anterior deltoid during lifting. Feet are kept flat on the ground or at the end of the bench, with the buttocks always in contact with the bench. The weight is gripped with hands equidistant from the center of the bar, with the elbows bent to 90 degrees at the elbows beneath the wrists. Hand positions can vary in width grips to shift stress between pectorals and triceps. One of the most distinct advantages of free-bar exercise is the control and the balance it requires from lifters. Finer muscles are important to balancing; these muscles are provided with a proper workout when a supinely positioned person fully extends or retracts his arms to lift and to depress a weighted bar. In this manner, both of the weight-discs comprised at the distal ends of a barbell must be balanced such that the weighted bar does not collapse.
There is a form to the bench press which reduces the change of injury and maximally challenges the muscles of the chest. The present invention provides a means to better tone the finer muscles that are required to balance free-bars. These are major problems associated with lifting free weights on the bench press.
The present invention is an improved bench press that comprises a weight bar having a hollow barbell portion that removably contains desired levels of liquid. It is anticipated that liquid shifts as the lifter slightly tilts the weight bar from side-to-side. Mandatory and slight adjustments must be made in response to the shifting liquid levels to prevent the bar's collapse; the lifter is forced to concentrate on those finer muscles.
The present invention further has a safety cable to avoid the bar falling on and trapping the lifter. This eliminates the need for a ‘spotting partner’, and increases the safety of the movement at heavier weights, or with solo lifter. Further, the present invention is different from conventional Smith machines that constrain the motion of the barbell to a single plane, thereby not developing the stabilization skills. Without being caged in by steel runners, the users ability to force the bar into the proper form is made possible such that lifting ability translates into free weight lifting abilities
A search of the prior art reveals no patents that read directly on the claims of the present invention; however, the following patents are considered pertinent:
A Weightlifting Device and Method of U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,431 to Milburn et al. teaches a device that retrofits a conventional weight machine, wherein a proximal charge tank stores water used to fill a load tank that rests on top of a weight stack; an Exercise Apparatus taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,285 to Fischer, Sr. et al. comprises a fluid mass disposed within a chamber of a rigid body, wherein the fluid moves in response to movement to increase the effective mass of the device during exercise; and,
A Portable Multi-Purpose Exercise System in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,442 to Cordes teaches barbells that interconnect to hollow, rigid discs, wherein the discs are fillable with water.
The present invention is distinct from the foregoing because it teaches a hollow barbell that contains liquid which moves about therein. Because the liquid shifts across a length of the barbell, the present invention comprises a safety feature to prevent an injury if the lifter is thrown off balance by a movement of it. This feature comprises dial adjustable safety cables affixed to arms that support the resting dumbbell. A search of the prior art similarly reveals relevant references:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,922 to Slade, Jr., et al. teaches a barbell support apparatus comprising an overhead pulley that supports and guides a steel wire support cable, wherein a suspension system provides a means to adjust a height of the barbell; and,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,398 to Hole teaches a bench press having cables and an adjustable safety locking bar to limit a height to which a barbell may descend.
An improvement to the present safety cable is that separate cables are affixed to respective ends of the barbell and their corresponding arms, such that an imbalance at a first end does not effect control at an opposing end. The present cables are also distinguishable from the foregoing cables because they have channels through which liquid solution travels.
The present invention is a novel and an effective means to tone and to work on finer muscles that are often missed during lifting.